zbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Alauth (Bio)
Alauth, also known as Malauth is a playable character in Epoch of Disharmony. Created by DrEvilGenius Alauth is a shapeshifting Demon who lacks a memory of its past. Background No one knows from where Alauth spawned, for no one knows of Alauth's existence. Presumably, this being has traversed the lands of Hyrule since the time Farore granted life to the world and Nayru's blessing of sentience alighted on Her creatures. Despite such seemingly auspicious origins, Alauth's own memories begin one-hundred years into Hyrule's existence. While in those times Alauth's clumsy fumblings gave rise to legends, myths and ghost stories, now that Alauth has learned and mastered the necessary skills the peoples of Hyrule know only of the forms that Alauth assumes. Alauth "feeds" on the psycho-empathic emotions of the societies into which each assumed identity assimilates and exists generation to generation, living a life until it is completed (or has become a boring and tedious existence), then moving on to assume a new existence, perhaps in the same town, perhaps elsewhere. Strengths *Acquires the suitable physical strengths of currently assumed form. *Powers are derived from a form of Light Magic, thus Alauth is inherently strong in these paradigms. *Single-target empathic powers and an inchoate form of telepathy: able to garner brief, unrefined images of a single target's thoughts, only usable through concentration and direct eye contact. *Additionally, Alauth does not require to breathe, and thus cannot be suffocated (and can survive interminably underwater); nor does Alauth need to eat "normal human food" Weaknesses *Acquires the suitable physical weaknesses of currently assumed form. *Powers are derived from a form of Light Magic, thus Alauth is inherently weak against converse paradigms. *Due to requirements of concentration and eye-contact, Alauth is vulnerable during the use of inchoate telepathic powers (telepathy is not advised to be used to aid in combat). Must remain around groups of sentient beings to "feed" on their psycho-empathic energy. Equipment Able to form (rudimentary) appropriate equipment for assumed shapes. Appearance Has the ability to appear as anything, living creature or material construct, down to as small as a medium canine and up to as large as a (Skyward Sword-sized) Moblin. Forms Utilized Meredith Delaan: A red-head shop clerk from Castle Town's Fine Goods Emporium, this was the form Alauth lived as at the start of the RPG. Notable for being the best friend of Kourtz, who worked next door to her. Looks like this. Elizabeth Bryce: Alauth briefly used this form to take hold of a confiscated timeshift stone, as well as to convince the others that Meredith was killed by her. Looks like this. Henrietta Arand: Auburn hair, hazel eyes with light green flecks. Natural complexion with freckles. Based on a guard in Hyrule Castle who knew Marlow and Ella Huntley, Alauth used this form to deceive them both. Sourbeneton: A winged demon like man in chains, based on Elizabeth Bryce's master. Alauth used this form to deceive the crimson outlaw and her cult into believing that he was the Oni of Light in the flesh. Ferncis: A male Deku Hybrid based on Gli Lambe, used in the Battle of Disharmony to question/investigate Gli. Hylian Soldier: An random soldier Alauth used to sneak into Hyrule Castle. Looks like this. Chamdar Taliesin: In ancient times Alauth used this form to mock the real Chamdar in a meeting with Hylia. Apperence utilized on Day 7 when the two meet again in the Epoch Era. Looks similar to this. Hylia: In the distant past Alauth used this form to save Chamdar from a loosing battle against Demise. Used again on Day 7 to tease Chamdar. Looks like this. Personality Alauth takes on the personality of whatever role is currently assumed, employing masterful deception and acting skills. Usually. Timeline of Events Epoch of Disharmony Day 1 Summary Alauth, as Meredith Delaan, visits her good friend Kourtz at his Castle Town shop. She discovers he is selling a timeshift stone and eagerly buys it from him. Alauth then takes it to Popper's Armory to be split into pieces of jewelry. Later on in the night she is arrested by the Castle Guards for having such a forbidden artifact. Day 2 Summary Meredith is ordered to be released from the castle dungeons, but one of the guard's attempts to rape her. Alauth then transforms into a fake Elizabeth Bryce and kills the guard. Alauth goes on a killing spree until she re-obtains the timeshift stone from the dungeons. With a Moldorm released to kill her she then transforms into a guard named Henrietta Arand and escapes with the help of Marlow's daughter Ella Huntley. Outside Alauth accidentally activates the timeshift stone and ends up in the distant past, during the war between the Demise and Hylia. The Demon King himself walks up to them and Ella passes out in shock. Demise recognizes Henrietta as Malauth, the shape-shifting Demon Lord Alauth was known as in ancient times. Alauth claims she's taking Ella prisoner while Demise prepares for the last battle against Hylia. During the last battle between the goddess and the demon, Alauth sees the actual Malauth version of itself betray Demise. As Demise is sealed a mysterious knight from the battle collides with Arand and Ella. The three are shot back into the future, with the knight knocked out. Back in the Epoch Era the real Elizabeth Bryce is in a fight with Xiaber at Castle Town when she sees the trio emerge from nowhere. Dropping the name "Dark Father" Alauth leads them all to safety hiding in the Fine Goods Emporium. Arand takes Beth's sword and stabs herself, transforming into a demon like creature. Believing him to be her master, Sourbeneton, Beth is presented with the timeshift stone by Alauth. She uses this stone to lead her group out of Castle Town and through the desert. Day 3 Summary Under cover of nightfall, the group reached the sanctuary. Beth declares her party as VIPs. Alauth lays Ella and the mystery knight down to rest. Later at noon Beth holds a speech about the Dark Father's arrival in a passion filled sermon. Alauth as Sourbeneton gives a mission to the faithful. After the sermon concludes, Beth meets him for deep discussion. Following this, Beth gathers a war band and rides out with Alauth with the goal of attacking and pillaging Lon Lon Ranch. Elizabeth however spots her rival Soldat du Ciel, and splits off from the rest of the Crimson Raiders. Day 4 Summary In the Battle of Disharmony Beth is hit by a Duku Nut from Gli. Alauth notices this and goes study the strange creature further. Shapeshifting into male approximation of the Deku Hybrid named "Ferncis", Alauth begins to question her. While confused and shocked at Ferncis' appearance, Gli decided to flee towards the ranch rather than risk staying further. Later Alauth notices Majin in the battlefield. Alauth envelopes the Tokay as a formless shadow and tries to convince him to join its side. Majin sees a vague, possible vision of himself standing at fore of an unseen entity which brought darkness and chaos across the land. Wondering if Alauth was the Night's Flame that Taden mentioned to him earlier and, terrified of being used to do more harm to the land, Majin used his power over shadow to temporarily blow Alauth apart before running off. Literally pulling itself back together Alauth sees Impa confronting Majin, admitting she hired him to steal the Hyrulean Trust. After Impa disappears Alauth helps escort Majin and his friends out of the battlefield in the form of a ring of blue fire. It makes one last plead for Majin to join it, which is rejected. Towards the end of the battle Alauth is separated from the others. However it spots its old friend Kourtz get captured by the Hylian army. Alauth transforms into a nameless Hylian soldier and follows Kourtz and his fellow captives back to Castle Town in secret. Day 5-6 Summary Alauth snoops around Hyrule Castle, spying on King Dromand and Impa and looking for the trust thieves. Day 7 Summery Alauth finds the cell Kourtz and the other have been kept in. He also notices Dromond, Impa, and the mystery knight from the past offering them a chance to become Shekah agents. In a flashback Alauth finally recognizes the knight as Chamdar Taliesin, a rival of his he was forced to work with when Malauth defected to the Hylian side of the war. Seeking information on his lost past Alauth walks into the cell and revels himself. Taunting Chamdar the two nearly get into a fight, but then the living bomb Avarius bursts into the room. Alauth saves Chamdar from the explosion but the ancient knight hardy thanks him for the act. Chamdar sends Alauth away while he leaves to attend to matters on his own. Later in the night Alauth spots Kourtz escaping from the Castle Dungeons. Thinking the treasure hunter will lead him back to the others he follows him in secret to the Mogma Shop. There the shapeshifter transforms into the "ghost" of Meredith Delaan and begins to question Kourtz. Category:Epoch Player Characters Category:Ma Category:DrEvilGenius Category:Time Travel Category:Immortal Category:Unaligned Category:Alauth